battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:New Republic of the Pacific/@comment-24142455-20150210152907
IRF Base, Unknown Island, Northern Pacific, Somewhere Between Russian and Alaska- The frigid base was almost the perfect cover for an IRF research facility, one of the best they had. Inside was one of the IRF's prized possessions, one of the five Shiva-class Nuclear Missiles they stole from the UAC. With a total power of 15MT, it was able to flatten almost every city, or any fleet that they could come against. Currently they had taken one of the nuclear warheads, and carefully analyzed it to begin developing their own, though they have only been able to scrape up enough materials to barely make a 6th, and the 5th was disassembled completely. Though they thought they were safe, they were not. From one of the power stations that powered the base, a figure appeared then vanished. An IRF soldier looked up, and raised his MA5B, suddenly something landed behind him, and a snap to his neck made him collapse. Behind him was SPARTAN-007, he raised the M7S in his hand as two figures on a building above appeared, each armed with a heavy sniper rifle. Thomas-007: I'm getting close, the data shows it's right behind this door. Kurt-049: I'm close also, I'm on the other side, took out 5 of those damn guys Thomans-007: Don't take out too many, we don't want to alert them. Now get ready to enter. 3.. 2.. 1.. go! The two SPARTANs breached into the room, and took down the two IRF soldiers guarding the large door. Kurt-049: Alright lets just get this door open, stand back. He slams his fist into the door, it dented, he pulled it open, and there sat the Shiva, the warhead was completely disassembled, and a second laid there also. The massive size of the nuke though looked like they would have problems moving it. Thomas-007: Alright, get on that console and call in the Pelican, we can jus- Alarms started to blare, and red lights went off. Kelly-087: Kurt, Tom, this is Kelly, the alarms have gone off and we are reading about 50 or more foot soldiers, they got 20mms! Kurt-049: 20mms!? Damn! These guys have some good weapons, stay clear of their fire! The two soldiers got to cover, as IRF troops began to swarm the room, firing anything they had. They suddenly turned around to meet the front of a Pelican dropship with UAC markings. It quickly aimed its 30mm chaingun and opened fire, tearing through the soldiers and landed by the two. Pelican Pilot: Quickly! Get that thing hooked up! The crane was activated, and they attached the completed nuke to the chains, and soon latched it onto the Pelican. The disassembled nuke was left behind. Thomas-007: Alright! We need to wait for Kelly and Thom, then we can get the hell out of here! The two other SPARTANS quickly dashed onto the pelican, with many IRF troops firing rockets, machine guns, and heavy weapons. The Pelican then quickly activated her thrusters and sped off and away from the island towards the Arctic. Pelican Pilot: Alright, we have the nuke, make sure its latched onto the rear troop bay! A small light flashed on the control panel, and two contacts appeared on the Pelican's radar. He looked down to the second pilot, the gunner Pelican Pilot: Whats are six? Kelly looked behind the dropship, and quickly realized what she saw. Kelly-087: Heads up! We got company! Two IRF Longswords suddenly appeared. The UAC soldiers realized that the Longswords were determined to take down not only the Pelican, but the Shiva also. A single shot from a 120mm ventral gun, or a few from a 50mm rotary cannon would easily kill the nuclear device resting. The Pelican Pilot began a furious attempt to out-maneuver the superior fighters, as 50mm shells streaked past the small ship. The Pelican took a dive towards the water, and headed towards a designated safe zone sent by a UAC ship. Suddenly a Longsword fired a missile, and it impacted on the left rear engine, the pelican fell into a dive, before making a last minute pull-up and was at the safe zone. Pelican Pilot: Theres the safe point, we're almost there! Suddenly, a missile slammed into one of the Longswords, and a Charon-II-class battleship appeared. The second Longsword quickly turned around and fled. Pelican Pilot: UAC In Amber Clad, we are approaching your hanger bay. In Amber Clad Crewmember: Affirmative Pelican, you are clear to land. The Pelican landed in the main hanger bay, before the ship entered slipspcae, enroute to Tribute, one nuke taken, but they knew that they still had 5 left, but have drained the IRF of their uranium, and other materials needed to make nuclear weapons.